


731

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [59]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Gen, MSR, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	731

_“Mulder? Mulder?!”  
_

There was a clatter over the line as his phone fell and skittered across the floor. Miraculously, the call didn’t disconnect. Scully pressed the phone to her ear in desperation as she heard a series of increasingly concerning thumps and grunts.

“Damn it,” she cursed, looking wide-eyed at her watch.

He was going to get killed, and there was nothing she could do about it except sit there and listen to it happen.

“Mulder!” she tried again when everything went quiet. “Mulder can you hear me?!”

Long seconds passed where the only sound was her pulse pounding in her ears. Then, the unmistakable boom of a gunshot.

“No!” 

She slumped forward, her vision tunneling. Dully, she registered the sound of footsteps, as whoever had killed her partner walked around the train car, looking for God only knew what.

 _I will find you_ , she thought. _I don’t know how, but I will find you, and I will kill you for what you did to him._

If the bomb didn’t get him first.

Another glance at her watch revealed that there was less than a minute left, not that it mattered anymore. Part of her hoped that the sonofabitch would get out alive, just so she could look into his eyes before she shot him like he’d shot Mulder.

“Couldn’t listen to your damned partner, could you?”

Scully gasped, straightening. She knew that voice. 

“Hello?! Can you hear me, hello?” There was a scuffling sound, a dragging, and then a groan. “Who’s there?! Is he safe? Is he--?”

Reason caught up with her, and she shut her mouth, her teeth coming together with a click. If the voice belonged to the man she thought it did, she didn’t want him to delay and pick up the phone from the floor. He needed to get out of there. He only had seconds left. He needed--

There was an ear-splitting crack… and then the call went dead.  



End file.
